


Why 221B feels like home

by fractalchild



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, Meta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 04:49:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1885722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fractalchild/pseuds/fractalchild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Home is where I’m with you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why 221B feels like home

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short meta on our favourite London flat.

There’s something sacred about 221B Baker Street.

The sunlight slanting through the windows, illuminating dust motes. The stacks of Sherlock and John’s joint collection of books. The muted hubbub of London from outside the flat.

Their gloomy sanctuary is most certainly home.

Home, noun: The place in which one’s domestic affections are centered. 

I think the reason that so many of us attach so much sentiment to 221B is that the lives of our protagonists are so tumultuous and unpredictable. The warmth and constancy (ayy) of their home provides a lovely contrast to their lives outside it.

Referring back to the definition above, the building is heavily associated with the relationship between its inhabitants. So in a way, the flat is a physical manifestation of the relationship between Sherlock and John. We perceive 221B as the pair perceive each other, i.e. one fixed point in a changing age.

We all know the reason that Sherlock opened his eyes after flat lining in HLV: ‘John Watson is definitely in danger’. The subsequent filmography centers heavily on 221B, with a shot of its door and of Sherlock running his fingertips along the texture of the wallpaper. This reaffirms that 221B is used to portray the affection between Holmes and Watson. 

And this is why a portion of my heart resides there. 

Home is where I’m with you.


End file.
